No te amo más
by definelike
Summary: ONESHOT- -Quiero volver a mi casa, eso pasa- Marianella finalmente, bajó la guardia, y abrazó a Jaime, buscando en él algún consuelo al dolor que sentía –Pasa que ya no puedo más.


_**Subo el segundo corto. Cosas a tener en cuenta: Este texto está creado a partir de los avances del ocho de Junio de dos mil nueve. Dejo el link debajo así entienden un poco.**_

_**La recomendación musical para este corto, es **__**The Scientist**__**, de Coldplay.**_

_**Espero que les guste!**_

**Avances:** _www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=EkSrq3OVU5U_

* * *

**-No te amo más.**

-¡Sí! ¿Sabés que? ¡No te amo más!- le gritó Thiago, totamente sacado.

En ese momento, sintió su corazón partirse en mil pedazos. La vista se le nubló por las miles de lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. No quería pestañar. No debía pestañar. Eso la haría llorar, y no quería mostrar debilidad. Sabía muy bien cual era la razón para esa confesión, o mejor dicho, sabía **quién** era la razón para esa confesión.

-¿Sabés que? ¡Yo tampoco te amo más!- exclamó Marianella, aparentando fortaleza.

Mentira. Ella seguía amándolo igual que antes, tal vez más. Dio media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar lentamente. Y caminó, y caminó, y caminó… y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba corriendo, con la cara empapada, hacia ninguna parte. Bajó escaleras, subió ascensores, chocó gente, y de pronto, se encontró en el sótano. Empujó con bronca la silla giratoria que estaba en el medio, y se dejó caer al suelo.

Sintió pasos detrás de ella.

-¡Váyanse! ¡Déjenme sola!- gritó, ahogada en su propio llanto.

-Eu, _trompita_, ¿Qué pasó?- genial, lo único que le faltaba, alguien que, indirectamente, le recordase a ella. A Luna. A la mujer que le había robado a su novio.

-Justo vos tenías que aparecer. No podía ser Vale, o Tacho, tenías que ser vos- le dijo.

-Bueno, se ve que no tenés el mejor humor hoy. Ovidio dice que…- Mar, que hasta ahora le daba la espalda, se giró.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGA EL FLACO ESE!- le gritó. Jaime se sorprendió al ver su cara hinchada y roja.

-Mar… ¿Qué te pasa?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez, en un tono de voz mas bajo, mas tranquilo, mientras le acariciaba tímidamente el hombro.

-Quiero volver a mi casa, eso pasa…

**

* * *

  
**Thiago quedó petrificado, estático, mirando al lugar vacío donde antes estaba situada Marianella. Hace un tiempo, ni en sus sueños mas raros pensó que viviría para el momento en el que ella diría: '_ya no te amo_'. Y sin embargo allí estaba, con una sensación rara en el pecho. Como un hueco, un vacío, como si le faltara algo, un pedazo de sí. Angustia, esa era la palabra. Estaba angustiado. Pero no sabía por qué.

No tenía porqué sentirse así si Marianella le había dicho lo mismo que él a ella. A fin de cuentas, ya no la amaba… ¿O sí? No, ya no… ¿Verdad?. Genial, ahora, además de angustiado, estaba confundido. Y quedarse allí no le daría respuestas. Decidió dar media vuelta, y comenzar a caminar.

En su presente, el pasado ahora, la sala de ensayos era su lugar para pensar, para tranquilizarse. Abrió la puerta, y se encontró a Ignacio, Estefanía, Melody, y Simón ensayando una canción y evaluando las posibilidades del reelanzamiento de Man!. Creía reconocer esa canción, era de su época (considerando que estaban en el futuro). The Scientist, de Coldplay. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, y se apoyó en ella, dispuesto a escucharlos. Palabra por palabra, la canción parecía haber sido creada de su puño y letra, en ese mismísimo momento. Mostraba perfectamente su situación.

Con lágrimas emanando de sus ojos, salió corriendo del salón, cerrando de un portazo. Parecía en joda que justo en ese momento, estuvieran cantando esa canción. Pensó en algún otro lugar tranquilo para pensar, adonde no haya mucha gente. Y encontró el lugar perfecto, el sótano.

Al fin, luego de apurar un poco el paso, y caminar varios pasillos, y alguna que otra escalera, llegó. Y en ese momento, se dio cuenta de la mala suerte que tenía: el sótano estaba ocupado, y nada más ni nada menos que por Mar y… ¿Jaime? ¿Qué hacía él ahí? No lo dudó ni un segundo, se escabulló lo más silencioso que pudo hasta la escalera, se sentó en el borde, y estiró el cuello, tratando de escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Quiero volver a mi casa, eso pasa- Marianella finalmente, bajó la guardia, y abrazó a Jaime, buscando en él algún consuelo al dolor que sentía –Pasa que ya no puedo más. Desde que vinimos al futu… desde que viajamos- se corrigió –todo es diferente. Enfrentamos muchísimas cosas juntos, nos amábamos como poca gente se ama. ¿Me podés explicar ahora adonde se fue todo ese amor? ¿Cómo hizo una mina que conoce hace, nose, tres semanas, para borrar de su memoria todo lo que vivimos? Los obstáculos, las trampas, Barto, Dolo, Melody, Simón, ¿Dónde está todo eso?- hizo una pequeña pausa, para tomar aire –este no es mi Thiago. No es el Thiago del que yo me enamoré. Yo quiero a mi Thiago devuelta- finalizó, como un capricho de niña pequeña, y volvió a llorar. Jaime la abrazó más fuerte.

Veintidós escalones mas arriba, Thiago comenzó a llorar. Se pasó la mano por la cara torpemente, secando la humedad de sus mejillas, sin embargo, no pudo detener su llanto. Se sentía mal, arrepentido. Mar le había explicado las razones por las que había actuado así últimamente. Primero con Jazmín y la invitación al bautismo, y ahora con Luna. Reacciones entendibles… inmaduras, pero entendibles. Se sintió mal, y anheló estar cerca de ella, abrazarla y pedirle perdón una y mil veces por no entenderla.

-Caniche, ¿te molesta si te pido que me dejes sola? Necesito pensar- preguntó en un susurro ahogado.

-Para nada- el le sonrió y le revolvió suavemente el pelo –si me necesitas, estoy arriba- la soltó delicadamente, y subió las escaleras.

Thiago rápidamente se escondió entre unos libros, sin embargo Jaime lo descubrió, y se limitó a negar con la cabeza y seguir su camino.

-Gracias- le sonrió como pudo ella. Espero a que Jaime desapareciera de su vista, y quitando la sonrisa dijo: _ya te vi Thiago, salí de ahí_.

Sorprendido y no sabiendo cómo lo había visto, bajó las escaleras despacio, con la cabeza gacha, cohibido. Apoyó una rodilla en el piso, y estiró el brazo, rozándole la mejilla con la mano. Marianella se alejó de inmediato, y él sintió que su pecho se achicaba.

-¿Hace cuánto estas ahí? ¿Qué hacés aca? ¿Qué querés?- sus ojos se encontraron. La mirada de ella era negra opaca, sin brillo, roja por el llanto, pero apagada… como si no fuera ella.

-Lo suficiente. Venía a pensar, pero los encontré hablando y me quedé a escuchar. Quiero que hablemos- le tomó las manos, y esta vez ella no se alejó –Yo se que estuve mal en gritarte eso Mar. Pero, nose, me… me pone nervioso que andes todo el tiempo quejándote de que Luna me habla, que Luna esto, que Luna lo otro…

-Ah, ¿Entonces está mal?- lo interrumpió, soltándole las manos -¿No tenía razón cuando te dije que a ella le pasaban cosas con vos?- le recriminó, mirándolo fríamente a los ojos. Thiago bajó la vista, claramente avergonzado –No me vengas a decir esto Thiago, no ahora… no cuando me dijiste que…- la voz se le cortó por el llanto. Lo recordaba y no podía evitar llorar.

-Sobre eso… vos sabés que no es cierto. Lo dije porque estaba caliente…

-¿Cómo puedo saberlo? Si estás todo el día con Luna. Ya no sos el Thiago que me besaba y me abrazaba cada dos segundos… ya no estoy tan segura de que me ames. Y no –le apuntó con un dedo –no me mires así, porque sabés que tengo razón. Te la pasas todo el día con ella. Y sí, fui una estú-pida, una pendeja por hacer correr rumores falsos sobre el caniche y yo, por idear miles y miles de planes para alejarlos aunque sea un poco, por escuchar a Jaime y a _Ovidio_, pero lo hice porque sentía… porque siento… que te estoy perdiendo.

Ambos lloraban. Ambos sentían un dolor que les estrujaba el corazón.

De pronto, y sin saber por qué, Marianella enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Thiago. Él, no dudó en rodear la cintura de ella con sus brazos. Y así, ambos se unieron en un abrazo, exponiendo sus corazones a la más dulce de las sensaciones, al más amargo de los castigos, al más extraño de los sentimientos:** al amor**.

* * *

_**Le deje un final muy abierto, porque no sabía cómo terminarlo. No podía terminarlo con un final feliz, todos contentos, porque simplemente no me salía.**_

_**Opiniones, quejas, todo en un RR.**_

_**Saludos!**_


End file.
